Talk:Wayne Palmer
Protecting sidebar I read something about this but I'm not sure. Is there away to block/protect the sidebar? I mean, anonymous users keep popping in to change the status to "Unknown" or "Deceased" without discussing it and it kinda gets tiresome. The same happens to the Charles Logan article. Thief12 16:13, February 14, 2010 (UTC) "Wayne was stated at the end of S6 to still be alive, so we know he's not dead as of the last we saw. If Wayne is not referred to at all in S7, then he'll be changed to Unknown, like Lynne and Keeler. --Proudhug 15:26, 25 September 2008 (UTC)" :You should keep reading the rest of the discussion. If you would, you would've read this: :No, not at all. As I've explained, the way I see it, since he was likely still alive in Debrief, he's likely still alive in Day 7. I vote we keep him listed as Alive unless there's evidence or a convincing argument to the contrary. --Proudhug 06:54, 31 January 2009 (UTC) :If you have arguments against him being listed as "Alive", then let's discuss them here. Thief12 17:54, February 14, 2010 (UTC) Wayne is listed as Alive This is written in response to those who keep changing Wayne's status to Unknown. The reason Wayne is to be listed as Alive is because he was last mentioned to be alive. If none of the characters talked about his status after his collapse, we wouldn't know how he was doing (and would accordingly list him as Unknown). But, in an on-screen discussion, it was revealed that he was alive. Because he was alive, (and I am being repetitive here for emphasis) he will be listed as such. If you read the discussion directly below, the last accurate comment (Proudhug's) states that we will list him as "Unknown" if no character mentions him before the close of the season. If none of them talked about Palmer's status, that's what we would have done. But since his status was revealed in the show, we will place the status that logically follows: Alive. - Blue Rook 02:40, 24 March 2008 (UTC) : (I don't have a problem with this, but now that Season 7 is airing - should Wayne not be mentioned by the Finale, would it be proper to change that status to 'Unknown'? John Keeler was assumed still in a coma and 'Alive' at the end of Day 4 but hasn't been mentioned since. Do we have a marker for a sufficient passage of time without mention for when a character changes from 'Alive' to 'Unknown'? Azure Syaoran 19:47, 15 January 2009 (UTC)) I've heard of this somewhere before too, but I disagree. Last time we heard of Wayne, he was alive. Any measurement of time made by us about changing his status is arbitrary, so he should remain "alive" as per his last IU reference. 20:13, 15 January 2009 (UTC) :: I completely disagree, Rook. This situation is pretty much exactly the same as Keeler's. The last IU reference to Keeler stated that he was alive, too. It wasn't until after the end of Day 4 that we establish his status as Unknown, since he wasn't referred to again. I consider the marker you asked about, Azure, to be more than a day. If a character isn't mentioned again during the rest of that day, we say they're still Alive. As soon as a new day starts, if no further mention is made, we move them to Unknown. Palmer's life was in danger the last time we saw him. By the end of the day, he was stated to still be alive. During Day 6 Debrief, the news report was about the nuclear detonation, not the recent assassination, so he was presumably still alive then. Four years later, we haven't heard anything new, he can be moved to Unknown. --Proudhug 22:57, 15 January 2009 (UTC) : How is that not the most arbitrary call ever? The fact remains that the last time we heard of them in-universe, they were alive. 23:00, 15 January 2009 (UTC) :: Um, the last time we heard of every "Unknown" character, they were alive. --Proudhug 23:06, 15 January 2009 (UTC) : I believe you're missing something rather important, but before I reply, do you have a DVD time of the last mention of Palmer from S6? 08:22, 16 January 2009 (UTC) :: Not sure if this is the last, but at approximately DVD 25:25, Suvarov gives his best wishes for Palmer to Daniels. --Proudhug 10:02, 16 January 2009 (UTC) : I'm recalling some character saying, essentially, that Wayne was alive but convalescing. The gist was that he wasn't dying anymore. Of course I can't find the quote, so this is all bluster. But I distinctly remember Wayne's situation being mentioned to be like Lisa Miller's; alive, albeit in crappy condition. 10:09, 16 January 2009 (UTC) :: You're saying the implication was that he'll survive? If that's the case, then of course we'll keep him "Alive." --Proudhug 13:03, 16 January 2009 (UTC) : Are we still going to wait until the end of Season 7? Because in Redemption, Daniels was referred to as "Mr. President" instead of "Vice" or "Acting".--G-reaper 04:03, 31 January 2009 (UTC) I don't think that's any concrete evidence, though. If Palmer was incapacitated, Daniels would still take over as full President, much like Prescott did after Day 2. Did you get a chance to look up that dialogue, Rook? --Proudhug 04:59, 31 January 2009 (UTC) : Argh, no, and given recent events it's unlikely I'll find it anytime soon. If I do though I'll post here, otherwise I'd say to proceed according to your best judgment. Apologies about gumming things up with this! 06:23, 31 January 2009 (UTC) No, not at all. As I've explained, the way I see it, since he was likely still alive in Debrief, he's likely still alive in Day 7. I vote we keep him listed as Alive unless there's evidence or a convincing argument to the contrary. --Proudhug 06:54, 31 January 2009 (UTC) $25 million When was the "steep price" that Wayne had to pay for Jack given? I dont remember $25 million being mentioned. --SignorSimon (talk/ / ) 17:28, 6 December 2008 (UTC) : Anyone? --SignorSimon (talk/ / ) 14:22, 10 January 2009 (UTC) I'm not certain but I don't remember it ever being mentioned either... - 14:34, 10 January 2009 (UTC) : Ah good catch. I vote remove. We can always instantly restore if someone provides a source. 18:52, 10 January 2009 (UTC) I've noticed it written on a few pages... I wonder where the figure came from and how it slipped under the radar...? --SignorSimon (talk/ / ) 00:51, 11 January 2009 (UTC) : These odd things really are inexplicable sometimes... I suspect an editor was confused with another time the number was mentioned, or, intentionally put it there to be disruptive, and others thought it was true and just kept reproducing on those pages that you've noted. But who knows, a source might just crop up later? 01:16, 11 January 2009 (UTC) I believe the $25 million was paid to Fayed, along with Jack, for Assad's location. The steep price paid to China was never elaborated on, to my knowledge. --Protocol Red 02:50, April 22, 2010 (UTC) Oval Office This page states that Wayne was the only president to be shown in the Oval Office during his term. However, in 24: Redemption, isn't there a scene with President Daniels and President-elect Taylor in the Oval Office? And since Taylor had not yet been inagurated, Daniels was still the President, and therefore, we have a scene with President Daniels in the Oval Office during his term, albeit in the final hours of it. Or am I just being too nitpicky? ;-) Hypnometal 17:22, 5 December 2008 (UTC) : You're not being too nitpicky, thats exactly the sort of reason why Wiki 24 is one of the best Wikias around: dozens of members who spot the smallest inaccuracies. The statement was correct until Redemption, and so now it has been rendered false. I removed it. Thanks for bringing it up! --SignorSimon (talk/ / ) 18:13, 5 December 2008 (UTC) :: Couldn't it still be accurate if it read he was the first president to be seen there? ---- [[User:Cubs Fan2007|'Cubs Fan2007']] [[User talk:Cubs Fan2007|(Talk)]] 19:11, 5 December 2008 (UTC) Excellent point, Cubs. Simon is right about about our nitpicky editors making this site one of the best in existence. --Proudhug 19:32, 5 December 2008 (UTC) Wayne should be listed as unknown I think after the episode Day 6 11:00pm-12:00am, Wayne should be listed as unknown. He suffered a pretty bad brain tumor or stroke there. Please respond as I'm setting it to unknown now. Laisinteresting 17:15, 18 May 2007 (UTC) :If they dont give an update in the final two episodes, then we can discuss it. ---CWY2190talk 21:17, 18 May 2007 (UTC) :: If Palmer had died, it definitely would've been mentioned by Daniels and the others at the White House (unlike with Logan, I guess). He has to be alive. --Proudhug 21:25, 18 May 2007 (UTC) : Correct, but I'm not saying he's dead, I'm just saying that he looked in bad shape so maybe he should be listed as unknown. ---Laisinteresting talk :: Unknown means we don't know if the person is alive or deceased. I'm saying we know he's not deceased, therefore he must be alive. --Proudhug 22:00, 18 May 2007 (UTC) :We don't know if he's dead or not. Did anybody mention he's alive or dead? He hasn't been seen or mentioned since he collapsed. -- Laisinteresting 23:42, 18 May 2007 (UTC) : I think it's safe to assume that he's not dead. If he was, it definitely would've come up in conversation somewhere. Presidential assassinations usually tend to be major things. --Proudhug 12:45, 19 May 2007 (UTC) ...just like Charles Logan's or John Keeler's "assassination." --Deege515 12:47, 19 May 2007 (UTC) : Logan isn't the current Commander in Chief, so his death doesn't affect the present White House situation. Keeler's situation is exactly the same as this one; his status would've only become Unknown after S4 ended, since he was never referred to again. Wiki 24 didn't exist during S4, but if it had've, he would've been listed as Alive until after the finale. If Palmer is never referred to again, we'll put him as Unknown. --Proudhug 12:57, 19 May 2007 (UTC) :: Plus Daniels is still refered to as Vice President. If Palmer died, he would have been sworn in and refered to as President. ---CWY2190talk 15:21, 19 May 2007 (UTC) Wayne Palmer is unknown. He was in critical condition last time we saw him, just like Lynne Kresge, and in a dangerous situation. If Palmer's not Unknown then why is Lynne Kresge, or Behrooz listed as alive?? Andy 20:59, 28 October 2008 (UTC) : Basically because the new season hasn't aired yet. Palmer was alive at the very end of Season 6, so we list him as alive. If Palmer is never referred to again, we can list him as unknown, but as far as we know in the series, he's definitely never died. Behrooz and Lynne were never mentioned again, so we don't know what happened to them. Palmer was last stated to be alive, so that's his status. Make sense? : Also, 24: Debrief takes place a few hours after Day 6 and Jack is watching a news report about the detonation in Valencia. If the President had died, they'd be talking about it on the news. --Proudhug 21:17, 28 October 2008 (UTC) : Oh and keep in mind that it's pretty much never a good idea to change a character's status without getting approval from the community, unless it's immediately after an episode airs and it's obvious. "Unknown" statuses are a very touchy subject around here. --Proudhug 21:20, 28 October 2008 (UTC) Is Wayne Palmer dead? I was watching last night, and I saw the bomb go off with Palmer lying on the ground, but I wasn't able to catch whether they were able to determine that he's still alive(albeit unconscious) or if they didn't even say that much. Did anyone catch more of that part of the episode than I did? Hypnometal 16:28, 27 February 2007 (UTC) :If I remember correctly, one of the Secret Service agents said he had a pulse. --Unbreakable1000 02:42, 1 March 2007 (UTC) ::Well, he's alive right now :::In Redemption, Noah Daniels is President so if Wayne Palmer had still been alive, he would have been the one serving. Therefore, I think we should change his status to unknown. (RangerSmith 14:23, 26 February 2009 (UTC)) Untrue. See my above post near the end of the thread "Wayne is listed as Alive." --Proudhug 19:32, 26 February 2009 (UTC) Wayne Palmer would eventually marry How do we know this? --220.233.124.201 08:23, 8 March 2007 (UTC) :: He is listed as married under the fox.com 24 site. The wording should be changed from "eventually marry," however, since we aren't exactly sure whether the marriage was before or after this incident. --Deege515 10:12, 8 March 2007 (UTC) :::Considering the situation with Sandra Palmer choosing whether or not he is awakened from the coma, it seems that he is a bachelor. I know the website says he's married but the website can be wrong. Tylerco113x 08:40, 28 March 2007 (UTC) :: I don't see it as a contradiction. She could be out of country, she could be undercover, she could be missing in action, she could be in a coma herself. We can't ignore the website and the wedding ring, just because we haven't seen a wife, no matter how unlikely it seems that she exists. Similarly with the Ryan Chappelle situation. --Proudhug 15:38, 28 March 2007 (UTC) :::If she was currently alive or out of country then they would have called her. Not Sandra. The only options are her being dead, her being incapable of choosing for Wayne (coma, MIA, etc), or them being seperated. I think anything is to much of an assumption to make. We should just leave the issue alone until they officially confirm it on the show. Remember, the source you are using is the same site that spells Graham and Graem. I don't trust it for 100% accuracy. Tylerco113x 18:31, 28 March 2007 (UTC) Please read the Canon Policy again. Wiki 24's policy is to trust it with 100% accuracy... unless contradicted by the show. It hasn't been contradicted on the show, so it's considered true. If you personally don't trust the website's information and ring on Wayne's finger, feel free to ignore that portion of this article. The fact remains that it's true until we explicitly hear otherwise. --Proudhug 20:19, 28 March 2007 (UTC) Sidebar Now that Wayne's awake and well, I don't think we need a seperate sidebar anymore. --Vinny2 13:01, 27 March 2007 (UTC) Wayne Palmer compared to John Keeler John Keeler was last referenced to be alive so why is he listed as an unknown? Snsean11 04:50, 21 June 2008 (UTC)SnSean11 : Keeler was alive when they found him, but the situation where they found him -- a heap of twisted rubble -- was just about the last time they mentioned him. Novick said (while speaking to Logan) that even if Keeler survives, Logan must be sworn in anyway. That was it. Keeler wasn't spoken of again, so it's unknown. But for Wayne, it is different: Hayes and Lennox confirmed that he was alive. It was just his mental health that was in question. – Blue Rook 05:20, 21 June 2008 (UTC)talk After Day 6 I really don't see why it's a problem to mention that Daniels served out Palmers term, it's mentioned on John Keeler's that Logan served out his. I'm not labeling him as dead or anything. —The preceding unsigned comment was added by on 03:11, 2010 April 21 :Rebel2477, Logan never really served out Keeler's term because he was arrested for his involvement in Palmer's assassination, which Gardner assumed the presidency and finished out the remainder of Logan's term (2007-2009). Keeler had served from 2005 to 2006 and Logan from 2006 to 2007.--User:Conservative Democrat 11:32 A.M., July 25, 2013 (CST) : It's not a matter of whether you labeled Wayne as "dead", it is whether the fact that Daniels served out Palmer's term is sourced from in-universe. You said "presumably" which indicates you were guessing, and we can't include guesses about show events inside the main body of a character article. If you find a source you can definitely put back the information, just remember to cite the place where you found out about it. The reason for this policy is to prevent all the articles from being flooded with random guesses about missing details. 16:42, April 21, 2010 (UTC) Would any reference to Daniels becoming president after Day 6 be allowed? leaving Wayne's page at Day 6 and not mentioning his term being filled by Daniels for the remainder just seems incomplete to me. : Daniels served as Vice President, right? Isn't that what Allison Taylor referred to him during Redemption. If you want you can say he filled the role of President while remaining VP. 11:34, April 22, 2010 (UTC) Daniel's page states him as the President, under the 25 amendment, would you be ok with the line "Daniels served out the remainder of Palmer's term before losing the general election to senator Allison Taylor". : That sounds better thanks man! 13:36, April 22, 2010 (UTC) Newspaper: deceased or unknown For some reason I cannot talk on the talk page since the site update, so please, can someone start a discussion about this topic on the talk page? My opinion: The prop that states that Wayne Palmer is dead, is non-canon. It was never seen on-screen in the show, nor was it mentioned. This prop is like a deleted scene - non-canon. It is an official prop, yes, but deleted scenes are also official deleted scenes found on the DVDs, but they are not canon. And this prop is not canon, either. It was never seen or referenced in the show. : Pyramidhead, how well was the newspaper seen in the episode? I want to wait until more information is provided about this. Also I really hope Proudhug weighs in on this! I'm going to notify him. 03:50, October 25, 2010 (UTC) Ok, I just edited some line in the intro that said Palmer had passed away, but I just noticed this newspaper bit. I hope that whoever owns Redemption clarifies how well it is seen. Thief12 03:56, October 25, 2010 (UTC) : This represents a brand new kind of conundrum, the likes of which has prompted me to see if I could grab Proudhug out of his dormant state. What I mean is this: if the paper is visible on the screen at all, and we now know what it actually said, do we accept it as canon even if we can't read it when the paper is on the screen? If it's clearly legible, then there's nothing to discuss (I can't verify this now) but if it's not, then damn! What a decision! 04:32, October 25, 2010 (UTC) ::I took a look at Redemption and saw the newspaper Quinn hit Chris Whitley with, seen here. Comparing with the two images on the D.C. Times page, they are obviously the same. We can assume, I think, that the information found on the newspaper, being in-universe, is considered canon. The problem with this is that that side of the newspaper is never actually seen, only the top (showing "A Vision of Freedom" is shown. My interpretation of the canon policy is to allow this. Cook Me Plox 10:44, February 17, 2011 (UTC) :::I defy anyone to make out the words São Tomé and Príncipe on this image, even with the blu-ray version. I think it's a similar thing - we know what the words say even if we can't make them out.--Acer4666 22:15, March 30, 2011 (UTC) I am SOOOO sorry I took so long to chime in on this, Rook! I seem to recall the same issue coming up before with a screen-used ID badge prop including bogus biographical information not meant to be seen on screen. I know it's not uncommon for props people to include incorrect, deliberately funny, or nonsensical information on props or on computer screens. Usually this stuff is too small to be read by the audience, but occasionally it is possible to read by freeze-framing. In the case of the aforementioned badge, I believe we discarded it because it was blatantly contradictory to the TV show (unless I'm entirely making this up). While this is a tough call, I think illegible props should considered some sort of low-end canon, ie. they're permissible for inclusion provided they don't contradict anything else. Memory Alpha includes stuff like this, even when it's clearly a joke never meant to be seen onscreen, such as the in-jokes on the DS9 Promenade directory. So I say we include stuff like this unless it's completely impossible to do so. Regardless, what was the purpose of transcribing the text when it's clearly visible by clicking on the pics? --proudhug 02:23, March 31, 2011 (UTC) : So Wayne's dead, then? I agree overall with this assessment. This was a real prop written by the show runners with useful new knowledge. Excluding it would be bizarre. : As to the text being transcribed, you're referring to the text of it being at D.C. Times. I didn't put it there, but I don't object to it being there, because at least now we can search inside the text instead of having to eye through the image. 07:07, March 31, 2011 (UTC) But, what's the purpose of being able to do that? Everywhere else, we rewrite text into our own words, with the possible exceptions of small bits of dialogue and point-form profile character information. --proudhug 22:41, March 31, 2011 (UTC) : I don't object to it being rewritten, either! Like I mentioned, I didn't put it there so I have no big thoughts about it either way. I'm just excited there is a consensus about Wayne's death. Before anything gets changed I'd want to wait a bit, personally. 23:23, March 31, 2011 (UTC) I'm confused: how does it confirm Wayne's dead? OneWeirdDude (talk) 03:54, February 19, 2013 (UTC) :It says Noah Daniels took office after the death of his predecessor - and in Day 6 we saw him take office after Wayne Palmer (his predecessor) got hit by a bomb and taken to hospital--Acer4666 (talk) 11:44, February 19, 2013 (UTC) I'm actually shocked that us on this wiki might prevent the writers of the show from ever bringing Wayne back, by having him listed as deceased. The writers forgot Heller was still alive after Day 6 and only found out by looking it up on the internet (most likely this wiki.) Recently during a reddit AMA, two writers were asked about Alan Wilson but could not remember him. It is therefore conceivable that the writers might never bring Wayne back because they cannot remember that his fate was left completely up in the air (like Simone Al-Harazi's, Lynne Kresge's, Charles Logan's and John Keeler's fates) just because they look it up and see that the 24 Wiki has declared him dead. Look, I know that the newspaper was briefly seen in Redemption. But the fact remains: If it hadn't been auctioned off, NOBODY here would agree with declaring Wayne dead. He would be listed as "Unknown", as he should be. Since when is unseen information canon? The contents of the newspaper can never be read during Redemption. Hell, it might have been written by some assistant who just assumed the writers officially declared Wayne dead or assumed he was dead because Daniels finished out Wayne's term. It is very possible Wayne survived, perhaps with serious brain damage, or perhaps it went something like Michael Schumacher's current situation. Maybe Wayne is a vegetable or perhaps he woke up almost fine after months of being in a coma, but of course unable to continue as president. The newspaper should DEFINITELY be mentioned and linked to in the background information tab, but we should not declare a character dead, based on information that was not obtained from within the show itself. Killing a major character off is a huge responsibility for a Wiki. Especially considering the consequences this might have on the actual future of the TV show. If Kate handed one of her CIA co-workers a document which is impossible to read in the episode, and later it was auctioned off and we found out it said "Behrooz died of a sudden bowel movement gone wrong in Marwan's car", would we seriously declare it canon? We'd have no idea who put it there, and it was just a random document during the episode. Just like the newspaper in Redemption was only there to hit another character with. The newspaper was never supposed to reveal the death of a major character, otherwise it would've been clearly shown to say that in Redemption. Someone who watches the entire series will never say "Well Wayne died." because we just don't know. If I explained to someone that my proof for Wayne's death was a prop that was auctioned off, they'd laugh at me. Last we heard, Suvarov was telling Daniels how he hopes Wayne will recover. So it should be left as Unknown with a footnote that a prop exists with text that can never be read during Redemption, which says Wayne died. What of certain actors who have little notes stuck to their computer monitors? I believe Janis Gold's actress was notorious for those. Do we count pieces of dialogue that were written on notes and filmed, but then cut out of the episode, as canon because they don't contradict the show? What if official episode scipts get auctioned off? Is every line in it canon even ones that were not in the final episode? What about the spelling Graeme Bauer in Day 9? That isn't even canon, DESPITE it actually being shown on-screen. What about the note on the back of Edgar and Chloe's photo in the Day 5 finale, saying JACK IS DEAD? If Season 5 had been the final season of 24, would we have declared Jack Bauer dead (killed by the Chinese), or left a footnote mentioning the photo? I think I know the anwser to this. So my question is, why would the former clearly visible text on the back of a photo be in the background information only, yet we declare Wayne Palmer dead because of something that cannot be seen anyhere during Redemption? I know the newspaper is visible, but not the text. I am sorry this ended up being so extremely long. I just very strongly feel that this is a decision no fan should have the responsibility to make. If you don't change it to Unknown, then that's fine as I am only one fan and you guys have put together the best Wiki I personally have ever seen, so you guys know what you're doing. It was just very important to me to voice my opinion on the matter of Wayne's fate. So I feel better now, even it ends up not changing anything. If anyone's read the whole thing, then thanks for bearing with me. 18:47, July 10, 2014 (UTC) :Hey, I hear where you're coming from. But whether this was written by HoGo or some production assistant, it's still official story material. I'm sure the writers don't personally approve the computer graphics that are put together for every episode, either, but that's treated as canon just the same. And without any more concrete information on the topic, this is what we go with. If it makes you feel any better, I really don't think we will be the arbiter of whether Wayne comes back, if the writers decide to do that - at least one of the writers believes he actually is still alive. --Pyramidhead (talk) 19:10, July 10, 2014 (UTC) ::Everyone's brought some great points to the table but I don't recall any of the writers citing anywhere that they forgot about what to do with James Heller (although, yes, they did forget about the Alan Wilson character and only Howard Gordon has gone forth in saying that the character was likely wrecked put into critical injuries-maybe killed by Renee Walker's off-screen interrogation of him. While Wayne's newspaper reel was written as a joke and is seen in the universe, I think it would be safe to add him there since he essentially "dead" being in a coma and all (it's not the same thing but it's pretty darn close). I have yet to see any of the random dialogue/script notes read by the actors in the CTU-set scenes become visible in episodes though... In the end, the only information I've seen that was proof that he writers saw the show was when they wanted to make that briefly seen kill count roster and they looked on our site. We reluctantly added Serge since the character was either considered dead (yet never shown on-screen) by them back in the day or they did some browsing or something.--Gunman6 (talk) 21:26, July 10, 2014 (UTC) :::also graeme's new spelling is canon, see his talk page. It's just that the appropriate changes haven't been made yet. And I don't think serge was added "reluctantly" but rather instantly and happily. You guys gotta be careful with your examples! 07:45, July 11, 2014 (UTC) Death Cause His deathcause should be edit in the infobox. I don't know really good, how to write it at all! --Station7 19:46, June 18, 2011 (UTC) :Wayne likely died from effects of a stroke that he suffered during the press conference (when he ignored doctors' advice to rest and recover from injuries sustained in a previous attempt on his life)--User:Conservative Democrat 11:34 A.M., July 25, 2013 (CST) Marine Experience? :I'm just wondering where this bit of information was found out. I don't recall Wayne being mentioned in any of the spin-off books and the only time I could possibly think that he might have mentioned knowing something about being a Marine from personal experience might've been when he talks to CTU over the phone in Day 3 or gets together with Jack after the car wreck in Day 5. This does make sense seeming how he displays what a great aim he is with a pistol as well as rifle in a Day 5 deleted scene but could we at least source this bit of information and which episode it's stated in (assuming this is certified)? --Gunman6 (talk) 01:07, May 21, 2013 (UTC) :Day 5: 10:00pm-11:00pm--Acer4666 (talk) 16:32, May 21, 2013 (UTC) Wayne buried at Arlington National Cemetery Since his big brother, David was buried at Arlington National Cemetery in Arlington, VA (I assume David was either in the Marine Corps or Army), it's very likely that Wayne was buried next to his brother at the same cemetery, making him the 4th President since Taft and JFK to be buried there.--User:Conservative Democrat 11:29 AM, July 25, 2013 :Again, speculation... Thief12 (talk) 23:36, July 25, 2013 (UTC) A fact I was planning to put here the following fact, but I think I should change it a bit: Wayne Palmer is the only deceased President who's on-screen death wasn't related to Jack Bauer by murder. --Station7 (talk) 22:29, July 3, 2015 (UTC) :Interesting note but you might also want to also add John Keeler may have been killed (it's still unconfirmed despite show creators saying otherwise) as well since Bauer had no relation to his end of so-called existence either. But, yes, for now Wayne is the only confirmed Commander In-Chief to hold this honor at the moment.--Gunman6 (talk) 22:51, July 3, 2015 (UTC) ::That's not really notable seeing as you are only looking at two deceased presidents, of which one death was (vaguely) related to Jack Bauer and one was not. Or, if you include all in universe deceased presidents, (these guys) then the fact isn't true.--Acer4666 (talk) 23:00, July 3, 2015 (UTC) :::We could mention that Wayne was one of the few presidents to have an off-screen death after the season concluded but how we would word it would still be up in the air. I don't remember the fates of all the other EU presidents so I'd have to review that or let others do it (one of the two).--Gunman6 (talk) 23:07, July 3, 2015 (UTC) :That's not true Acer: Jack killed Conrad Haas, the murder of David Palmer. Jack later killed Pavel Tokarev, who had murdered Samir Mehran, the killer of Omar Hassan. --Station7 (talk) 23:10, July 3, 2015 (UTC) ::Right, it wasn't obvious you were looking at presidents of all countries. 1 out of 3 is still not really notable, the links with Jack Bauer are quite vague and irrelevant, and again there are 10 other in universe deceased presidents that make this fact untrue. Also, Wayne Palmer didn't have an on-screen death--Acer4666 (talk) 23:33, July 3, 2015 (UTC)